


Hitting All the Buttons

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [23]
Category: Arthur Christmas (2011), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I’m feeling generous today, so I’ll let you slide this time..."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting All the Buttons

Steve arched a grey eyebrow at Danny, ropes in his hands. "And you’re sure you want to do this?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I’m sure."

The eyebrow stayed up. "Why?"

"To know what it feels like. To be restrained." He blinked and lifted his eyes to meet Steve’s grey-blue ones. "Because _you_ want to do it."

"And you want to be… used, while in this position?"

Danny nodded again. "Yes," he answered with a gulp that he tried to hide. Why was this always the hardest part for him? This wasn’t the first time he’d had someone tie him up, nor was it the first time he’d been dominated by a partner. But, he hadn’t grown accustomed to telling his partners what he wanted. It always made his hands sweat and his throat tight.

Steve knew that. It’s why the bastard always made him ask for it. Sometimes he even made Danny beg for it. He both hated and loved that.

Right now, he was actually glad they were at the North Pole. The perpetual chill in the air was keeping the sweaty palms to a minimum. Danny’s tongue passed slowly across his lips, then he repeated his answer. "Yes, I want you to use me while I’m restrained."

Steve nodded, but remained almost stoic otherwise. "And where will you be positioned while bound helplessly into these restraints?"

 _Thank you for hitting every one of my kink buttons, you ass,_ he muttered in his own head. He rocked onto the balls of his feet while preparing his answer. "Um… I don’t know. Where would it be easiest for you to do with me as you please?" Sometimes this tactic would work, sometimes not. Danny took a chance.

"I’m feeling generous today, so I’ll let you slide this time," Steve said and waved Danny over to the bed. "Bend over. If I have to work, so do you."

The ropes slid around his wrists and ankles, rough against his skin. He was secured to the bed with his ass in the air. His skin tingled with anticipation of what Steve had planned for him.

For the briefest of moments, the cold of the room made him miss Hawai’i. Then Steve’s large hands were touching him in all the right places and Hawai’i and Five-0 were distant memories.

When Steve stroked Danny’s cock, Danny tugged against his restraints on pure instinct. He grunted something incoherent (and possibly impolite) as he rocked his hips into the touch. He wanted more. Wanted to move. But Steve had tied him down tight. He wasn’t going anywhere until Steve let him. Another groan rolled from his throat. "C’mon, already," he rumbled and twitched his ass - the only part of himself that he could move effectively (aside from his mouth).

A hearty, sharp slap landed against his twitching ass and he promptly ceased all movements. "That’s better," Steve said, then continued to torture Danny’s already sensitive cock.

"This is so unfair," Danny muttered.

"Keep that up and I’ll leave you here all night."

Danny fell quiet again. Until he felt something slick and warm between his cheeks. The sound he made was hardly dignified, but it was, apparently, exactly what Steve wanted to hear.


End file.
